Battlestar Galactica: Exploration
by tooroosooma
Summary: Many years have gone by and some one wants to do something for With his scientific background, he wants to research something for the benefit for Watch as he takes a journey for a better Slight crossover with
1. Chapter 1

Author's Message

I don't own Battlestar Galactica nor do I own Star Trek

This is a very slight crossover between StarTrek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica.

Prologue

The Cylon war ended some 25 years ago and we haven't done anything special though researcher Andrew Jones. I haven't done anything worth studying since before the Cylon war and everything I have done up to now has been on behave of the government. They haven't done anything for me. I now want to do something for myself.

Chapter 1 – Journal Entry 4,542, 21st day of the 9th lunar cycle in the 29th year after the Cylon war

In the last five years, I have done everything to do this mission. That is to do some deep space exploration, something that would take us 5 years away from the colonies with micro jumps and then 5 years back. I had a bunch of money saved up, some 1 billion cubits. Three years ago, I went to the Admiralty to explain my situation.

Flashback

"Good morning Admirals. My name is Andrew Jones. I am researcher with 14 different degrees in multiple fields. I have come before you today to proposition you grant my request. As you well know, we have never gone beyond the red line nor have we gone past to the Promar sector. As we all know, the red line is the Armistice line and we can't cross it. It is my wish to venture past the Promar sector on a journey of deep space exploration. However, I cannot do it alone. I want to proposition you for a crew as well as a small group of vessels, preferably one Valkyrie class, one Cargo vessel, one Tylium ship, one Mining ship, one Agro colony, and a couple of gunstars. I can buy all the supplies necessary for the trip but not much else."

"That seems to be a big vision that you wish to undertake. You understand that everything is finite aboard these ships?" Corman asked.

"Yes, I understand. I also understand that the vessels I need are the minimum amount necessary to carry all of my supplies. The Cargo ship will be full of scientific equipment. The Agro ship will be full of seeds, animals, poultry, and whatever items are necessary to feed a small population. It will also have storage capabilities to preserve food. I need the Valkyrie to hold fleet personnel, civilians, and several raptors and a couple squadrons of vipers. The Gunstars will need to be available for escort. The mining vessel will be necessary to mine for tylium and other materials as needed along our journey. The tylium tanker will be necessary for to carry our fuel," Jones stated.

"Well you seem to know the ships necessary for the journey. What about the crew? Have you thought about who you are taking?" Nagala asked.

"I was hoping to recruit some reserve military personnel as some fresh recruits from the academy. I would like it to have several seasoned members to help train the recruits. I would also like it if all of them had some type of scientific background where they would not mind the journey. I am willing to place those people who help with my research on the paper when I publish my journey and give credit to where credit is due. Please note that I will be publishing my journey as a memoir. Anyone who helps me will receive a portion of any profit the book makes. Also as a professor, I can help these people who want to study for a doctorate. As long as they publish their own thesis during the journey, I will be willing to help them in making sure that it is professional and that they will appear before the board as potential doctorates. This journey will be counted as an internship for the doctorate requirement. All personnel will be paid for their participation in this journey," Jones answered. "I will also be hiring civilians to work as miners, agriculture workers, and factory workers. All in all, I am hoping to bring about 1,000 people throughout the fleet."

"Hmm, well we can loan you the vessels. The Dominion is a Valkyrie class that is about to be decommissioned. It has a full load of 5 squadrons of Mark IV Vipers along with 2 squadrons of Mark II raptors. For Gunstars, we can loan the Angelus, the Romulus, and the Damascus. They are Titan I class Gunstars that will be decommissioned soon. The Sparta is a middle class Agro colony built 50 years ago during the Cylon war that acted as a mobile control base. It was retrofitted to a military version of an Agro ship capable of growing 15 Metric tons per quarter, enough to feed 1,000 people for six months. It also has fisheries which are located in different areas of the ship. One particularly is a favorite of several commanders who loved to go fishing. Most of the fisheries still have some fish as we have been feeding them periodically. I can loan the Freedom, a mining vessel, the Bastian, a Tylium tanker, and the Arizona, a Cargo vessel. The loan will be for 10 years at a rate of 5,000 credits per year," Corman stated.

"As for personnel, I can allow you to go to the academies to recruit for this mission. Here is an order to the Admiral Mitchell to allow you to present your mission to the students. You can also recruit seasoned reserves at the monthly training exercises at different bases. I will forward you a list of personnel with a science background. All personnel including the recruits will need to be paid by you," Corman continued.

"I know, I will have a standard contract for the recruits at a total of 12,000 credits per year. Seasoned members will get a rate of 15,000 credits per year. I hope to get about 500 recruits and 200 seasoned officers. Everyone else will be civilian. Included in their contracts is free food in the galley which will be running 24 hours per day. All necessary benefits will be onboard," Jones answered.

"That's great. Will you need anything else?" Nagala asked.

"Actually, yes, I would like to retrofit the Dominion to include special equipment. Due to minimal threats, I only need to hire 700 personnel. I realize that the Gunstars can handle close to 1,000 people each but I will only need 75 on each ship. The rest would be on the Dominion unless you think that 700 personnel is not enough," Jones questioned.

"To be on the safe side, you will need at least 150 fleet personnel on those Gunstars at 50 per shift. The Dominion requires 125 per shift which is a minimum of 375 people. That does not include pilots. That is an additional 180 personnel for vipers and raptors. All in, you will need at least 1025 fleet personnel. That does not include any doctors or anyone else you hire. Estimate close to 1,500 people in total. I would reduce the salary on the recruits to 10,000 credits and hire fresh from colleges to reduce cost," Corman answered. "To help with your cost, I will provide you with 3 Doctors and 15 core-men. We will also need to assess those refits. I will provide you with the blueprint of the Valkyrie and you can bring the modification at your leisure. Is there anything else?"

"No, Thank you admirals," Jones stated "for all of your help."

End flashback

Within two years, I had hired 1,000 recruits who had not even finished the academy until the end of this year. Each recruit signed a 12 year contract worth 6,000 credits per year due to one special stipulation. I allowed them to have immediate family onboard. That would be a wife and children. Of the 1,000 recruits, 250 had wives and they were hired based their qualifications. 35 of them had experience in the sciences so they were hired as research assistants. 30 of them were cooks who were hired for the galley. The remainder were hired as teachers, child care personnel, and agricultural workers. I also hired 125 seasoned reserves whose main duty was to make sure the recruits were up to Military standards. They included 2 Commanders, 7 Colonels, and 25 Majors. They were also allowed to bring families if they had one.

I hired 150 other agricultural workers, 75 construction workers, 75 miners, and 50 tylium and cargo works, all of whom brought their families. Of all 3,000 fleet and civilian personnel, there were 450 potential doctorates. All of them understood that if they signed, they would be committing themselves to a minimum of 10 years in space. With the help of the Agricultural workers, we were able to buy the needed seed and farm animals for our journey at less than the expected cost. With the help of several engineers, we were able to redesign the quarters to accommodate families of 4. The different departments were streamlined to allow for easier movement. A science department was added in a safe area of the ship away from all critical system. A machine shop was also added in one wing of the Dominion after shifting one squadron of Vipers to each of the Titan Gunstars.

Our course was carefully plotted along three sides, 240 light years along the Helios A cluster going 40 light years across before returning 240 light years towards Helios D Cluster. Raptors would be sent in each direction 20 light years taking careful sensor readings. This would allow for a section of space to be mapped. Any resources along the way will be carefully marked and samples would be retrieved to verify quality. Any anomalies would be charted and marked as safe or dangerous.

Admiral Corman and Nagala has seen the path we are taking and are looking forward to anything we can bring back. He hopes that this exploration can help the people of the colonies in any way possible. It is my hope that something exciting can happen. Last week, crew assignments were given out. 150 fresh ensigns were sent to Angelus, Romulus, and Damascus while 350 were based on the Dominion. 50 each were based on the Freedom, Bastion, the Arizona, and the Sparta. 10 of the seasoned reserves were posted on the Freedom, Bastion, Arizona, and the Sparta. 20 of the reserves were posted on the Angelus, Romulus, and the Damascus with the last 25 on the Dominion. Overall, Angelus, Romulus, and the Damascus carried a population of 350. The Dominion carried 800. The Freedom, Bastion and the Arizona carried 200 each. Finally, the Sparta carried a total of 550. I feel confident that even with an increase in population, we can establish sound scientific research as well as be happy. Tomorrow, we are finally departing on our journey.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I am also posting chapter 2. Please note that I will post when I can. I look forward to any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Journey Entry 4595, 14th day of the 9th lunar cycle in the 30th year after the Cylon War

It has been a week since my last entry. I course has lead us to chart the next section of unknown space in this sector. Our probes have identified a series of small phenomena scattered over several light years but no massive anomalies. The scans, although not as detailed as we would hope for, have given us new potential possibilities. Two weeks ago, we left after exploring an asteroid belt that contained Tylium deposits that the colonies to mine later. So far, we have identified three habitable planets in two star systems, 14 pulsars, 2 black holes, 26 asteroid clusters for Tylium deposits, and three small nebulas. Space charts have been created over the areas that we have scanned and paths have been marked to ensure safe passage.

Our astronomers have been in a frenzy because they didn't have a lot of time to study one of the specific pulsars two months ago. One of the special characteristics is that this pulsar wasn't the normal pulsar beam with corresponding magnetic fields. This one was a circular pulsar that influenced gravitational rotation like a black hole. The concentric circle wave-like motion caused ships that ventured too close to the pulsar to get sucked through the pulsar and crushed. The statistics of the gravitational rotation has been taken by a group of 20 ensigns who want to look into this study for different applications. So far, about 200 personnel have decided to undertake research into several of the phenomena that we have found. Certain ones include movement in space from items like comets, asteroids, and meteors, tylium refining process, geological mineral composition, and stellar cartography.

Today, we passed into the next sector of space and discovered something very interesting. The first thing we found was a nebula but a quick survey from our basic scans determined an unusual phenomena.

Flashback (07:30)

"… arrival in sector in 3, 2, 1," stated the jump operator.

"SITREP," Commander Sandler stated.

"All ships report no issues," communication officer Jennings reported.

"Great, Jennings, tell Major Selig to set up a CAP and get the raptors in launch bay 2 prepped for Professor Jones preliminary scans of the designated areas. Then connect me to Jones," Sandler commanded.

"Yes, sir," Jennings answered.

Grabbing the phone, hearing "Professor Jones, here," he stated, "Jones, it Sandler. We are in position in the next sector, our CAP is getting set up and the raptors are being prepped for the scans in launch bay 2."

"Thank you, Commander. I will get my teams started and they should launch by 09:00," Jones stated.

"Roger that, Dominion Actual, out," Commander Sandler concluded.

Science Room Alpha (12:00)

"… we have just completed the first scans of quadrant A when some sort of phenomena appeared in quadrant H. I'm an unsure of what it is but it looks like it produces some sort of displacement. An asteroid about 10 km across exited out of it some ten minutes ago. Requesting further instructions," ensign Cramer stated.

Jones, contemplating the issue for several seconds, before stating, "Continue scanning the next quadrant. This phenomenon is something I need to see. I will give more instructions will later." Picking up the phone, he called the CO. "Commander Sandler, is it possible to swing the fleet near the coordinates of raptor 3?"

"It is possible. We can have the fleet jump over in 45 minutes. Is there an issue?"Sandler replied

"Some strange phenomenon has occurred that I want to look at in quadrant H of raptor 3's scan zone. I want to take a look at it because it might be a point on some type of displacement travel," Jones answered. "I want to take a look to see where it leads to."

"Copy that, I will give the order," Sandler stated.

Science Room Alpha (13:30)

"We are in position, get some detailed scans of that phenomenon. In the mean time, build a probe. I want that probe to be able to calculate its location compared to colonial sector. Once complete, I want that probe sent into phenomenon and with precise instructions to return immediately after achieving location," Jones instructed.

"Yes, sir," replied 100 ensigns.

Science Room Alpha (14:45)

"We will be sending the probe with Raptor 42. The pilot's instructions are to launch the probe and return to a safe distance. The probe should return in about 15 minutes. Then we will retrieve it.," ensign Wie stated.

"Good, now what about those scans?" Jones asked.

"Detailed scans are about 85% complete. The scans has indicated that there are gravimetric distortions which causes the phenomenon. The distortions are not unlike a black hole but they do not have the same type of pressure that the black hole has. This means that if we wanted to, we could possibly take a raptor in for more analysis," ensign Kerr replied.

"Very well, as soon as that probe returns, I want that data analyzed," Jones commanded.

"Sir, the phenomenon is opening up again and something is coming out. It doesn't look like an asteroid," Ensign Mallon acclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at the window port. Something metallic came out, maybe some type of scrap. "Ensign Webb, I want you to prep a raptor. We are going to take a scan to what it is," Jones stated.

"Yes, sir," Webb replied.

Launch Bay 2 (15:30)

"Sir, the probe has returned and raptor 42 is on the way to retrieve it," Ensign Wie stated.

"Thank you, ensign. Ensign Webb, are we ready to depart?" Jones asked.

"Yes, sir. All the necessary gear is on the raptor including the environmental suits. We can depart anytime," Webb replied.

"Good," Jones replied.

Raptor 43 (16:00)

"Sir, we are nearing the object," Webb stated.

"Ensigns Park and Tseng, continue with the scanning and the recording. I want live footage of this trip to show the admirals," Jones commanded while heading up to the cockpit. "By god, it is huge. It is looks like a ship. Look at that damage. I am unsure of what we may find on it. I want scans of the entire ship. Circle it several times if you have to. Park, Tseng, I want a detailed analysis of the ship plating. Find any access ports that we can dock with or if we need to, find us a place where we can safely get inside."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

Raptor 43 (16:30)

"Sir, analysis complete. The vessel has severe haul damage but looks structurally sound. We should be able to enter the ship through this bay." Passing over a printout, "As you can see, it seems like these are launch bays of some type. Some of them seem to be occupied. We can also enter through these ports here and here on either side of the ship," point to access ports on either side of the ship. "We have also determined that this vessel is titled 'U.S.S. Stargazer' as that is marked on the haul."

"Good. Return us to the ship. Then set up a several expedition teams to enter the ship tomorrow. I want this vessel search and anything you can find, categorized for research purposes," Jones commanded.

"Yes, sir" the ensigns replied before Webb turned the raptor to return to the Dominion.

End flashback

The phenomenon in question may be some form of quick travel from our quick analysis due to having found the exiting asteroids and this vessel, "U.S.S. Stargazer."More information may be found tomorrow. We will be going back and may spend a bunch of time studying this very carefully. I hope that whatever we may find will help us out significantly in the future. I will send a message to the Admirals if this is something very important.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I look forward to any reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Journey Entry 4596, 1st day of the 4th lunar cycle in the 34th year after the Cylon War

Three and a half years has passed since I last created a journal entry. During that time, we have been very busy. The day after we found the "U.S.S. Stargazer," three raptors full of personnel including myself left the Dominion to investigate. Dressed in environmental suits, we departed and arrived in the launch bay of the vessel in 10 minutes. Once there, we did a systematic search of the vessel.

We checked each room and categorized what we found in them. In one large room, a couple of doors down from the launch bay, we found a storage room full of liquids, different supplies, and something with metal casings. In another, we found a food storage bay. Over all, we found many small crew quarters, a large mess hall along with a decent size kitchen, and several cargo bays.. The funny thing was that we didn't know how to go to another level. That was until we found some vertical access tubes behind one of the smaller doors that we thought were extra barrier panels.

We found that these vertical access tubes were located strategically around the vessel along with different access tunnels that created some type of grid. Accessing the tubes, we check each level where we found more quarters, different types of work rooms, an armory, engineering, as well as the bridge. Once we got to the bridge we hit a button that was flashing on a console near the central chair.

"This is my last message as captain of this ship. I have sounded the evacuation of the ship. We have taken massive damage at the hands of the cardasian ship, mmmm, and we have lost most of our vital systems. Most of my personnel have already left in the escape pods. I will be joining them as soon as we can put enough distance between our ships. I hope that we may be able to find the stargazer later in the future where I may set foot once again. Picard, out."

"End of message."

Whoever this Picard was, he made sure that his crew was taken care of. His dream of setting foot on this ship, however, may never come to pass. After listening to this message, I realized that this ship may have some advancements that we may be able to take advantage of. I looked around for anything we could use. Looking back at one of the consoles in the back of the bridge, I realized that they were all computers.

I went to one of them that still had power and pressed a button. The screen turned on and we finally found what we were looking for. There was a detailed list of different labels. One stated departments while another one stated crew roster. The list continued to a tab called ship status. We found that the ship needed some more power and that it was currently running out the last of the fuel source in about two weeks. All non-essential systems were shut down as well as many others like propulsion, life-support, etc… The only thing still running was the central computer.

Immediately, we knew that the computer was the most important thing of the ship and that we needed to preserve it as much as possible. Therefore I made my decision to learn as much about this ship as soon as possible regarding trying to regain power. The first thing I did was get several more teams to be transported to the ship that included engineers. Their first task was to fix the hull breeches as soon as possible. Any hole that exposed a section to space needed to be patched and sealed tightly before we could bring in any life support systems up.

The second thing we did was research what type of energy source was needed to power the ship. It took our team of 50 12 days to discover that the Tylium we currently produced could be further refined to tentatively power the ship but not much else. Their ship used a fuel supply called Deuterium which is a form of Hydrogen. They used it to power their "matter/antimatter" warp engines. We marked it for further research later.

Once the fuel was injected into a connected generator, we discovered that we had a lot to learn about the ship. For the next 4 weeks, we learned how to restore life support systems and other essential functions. Once life support was online, we decided to continue studying them. We spent 46 weeks after that studying their history, the way these people lived, how these people supported themselves, what drove them to their path, etc… We also studied their language, literature, entertainment, etc… Next we studied their progression of technology. Starting out with Mathematics and the sciences, we went on to learn their technologies inside and out. Teams of personnel investigated the basics of their propulsion, their power consumption, power flow, etc… Other teams researched stellar cartography and took on their star charts. Another team research little things like their matter replicator. Over 400 fleet personnel and civilians were actually living on the ship in the crew quarters in rotating shifts.

The next 46 weeks were spent comparing our technologies. We began to translate what we understood of their advanced technologies and see how we could improve our own. We found that we could improve our sub-light engines, our weapons, our ship to ship transport, our power distribution, our defensive capabilities, etc… We could also improve how we lived on our ships. Food replicators could be installed removing large inefficiencies of food preparation and the need for large kitchens. Crew members would not have to bunk so close to each other due to the fact that less people could be put on each ship. Ships could also be built faster and cheaper due to less need for heavily armored ships. Instead of 10 feet thick bulkheads, we could settle for 3.

The next 46 weeks, myself and a team of 25 decided that we wanted to design a new ship. This ship would combine the best of both worlds. Using the studies taken on ships like the U.S.S. Endeavour and the U.S.S. Rigel from the Stargazers library, we decided to take a similar shape for our own. Due to our inefficiencies of anti-matter, we reformulated a way to use a Combination of Tylium and Deuterium in a form of injector system, similar to older heavy metal combustible vehicles of the past. Dual-action propulsion would increase our sub-light capabilities by 250% but still be slightly slower than full impulse of the Stargazer. The lack of the anti-matter also negated the need for a warp drive but our technological advances allowed for quick and accurate jumps with very little need to recharge. This became possible because of the computer technology. The studies of the computer show that a very fast processor could in actuality help increase ship systems by a factor of 5,000%. With computer safety learned from the Stargazer, it was safe to use an integrated system like the government wanted us to do. Massive firewalls and heavily encrypted databases would make in near impossible for any Cylon to hack and install a virus.

With the basics of engines and the computer in place, the ship was designed for both exploration and warfare. History of the explorations of the Federation saw the massive need for defensive capabilities or risk destruction. We began designing a dual launch bay system by using the designed nacelles and enlarged them to 200 meters in length, 30 meters across, and 15 meters high. Each nacelle held 2 decks with 1 being a landing and launching pad. The other deck was designed to hold two squadrons in sideways formation with the option of a straight drop launch. A third nacelle would hold engineering and the computer core. Using the similar EPS conduits, the ship's distribution of generated power from the engines allowed for secondary and tertiary backups.

The ship was designed with 15 decks with the bridge on deck 5, auxiliary bridge toward the aft on deck 8, Engineering on deck 13 with decks 14 and 15 being the nacelles. Crew quarters are located on decks 3-5 and 9-12. Guest quarters are on Decks 6-7 along with the Main Mess hall. Cargo Bay 1-4 are accessible from deck 2 and Launch Bay 3 is accessible from deck 9. The armory is located on Deck 10 and the medical ward is on deck 9 near the launch bay along with the ship to ship transporter.

For defenses, the ship was designed with 3 layers of shielding along with 3 layers of pressurized hull plating. For offensive capabilities, we added 8 plasma torpedo tubes which used super-heated Tylium and deuterium mixture to explode on contact. These torpedoes have a max velocity of 50% of the speed of light. Along with the torpedoes, there are 6 large rail gun laser banks along with 12 smaller anti-fighter laser banks. Due to the quickness of the ship with a maximum speed of 85% of the speed of light, many of the necessary KEW cannons on a Battlestar like the Dominion are not necessary.

We also spent 20 weeks redesigning the raptors and vipers with better propulsion, better weapons, added shields, and added inertial dampeners. The vipers are 25% larger with a bigger engine and computer core, used anti-fighter lasers, held shields, and viper pilots will feel a 75% reduction in the g-forces compared to a normal viper. The max speed is 45% of the speed of light. The raptors are redesigned to be similar to the shuttle schematics on board the Stargazer. With better propulsion and shields, the shuttles are able to hold 12 passengers comfortably as well as a 3 person cockpit crew. They contain one torpedo tube and 3 anti-fighter laser. Max speed is 40% of the speed of light.

After all of these designs were completed, I used our signal relays to successfully contact the Admirals Corman and Nagala. I told them of what I had found and that we had just spent a little over three years study the ship inside and out. I told them about what we had done to use the technology and that we had designed a new ship along with new vipers and raptors. I asked them if we could build a prototype and if they would want to see it. They stated that they wanted to and I gave them the coordinates of a nebula we are currently in. I asked them to bring two mobile repair ships capable of building at least a Valkyrie class Battlestar. They estimated it would arrive in ten days and that they would bring another batch of 1,000 ensigns. Most of the ensigns that were on my original crew would be promoted to 1st and 2nd lieutenants. We were also tasked with building a bigger carrier class ship as well as a smaller escort class. The Admirals would be taking a trip here in about a year while we were busy building a prototype of each class.

In the last 18weeks, we named the original ship the Dominion class and determined it to have a max crew of 335. Engineering will have 4 shifts of 10 personnel with a chief engineer. The bridge will also have 4 shifts of 9 personnel excluding the commander and the colonel. There are 100 pilots onboard including the CAG along with 4 shifts of 10 flight deck crewman in each bay commanded by a crew chief. The medical bay has a doctor and 4 assistants. There are also 4 shifts of 10 damage control teams standing by that double as other supporting staff. Finally, there are 60 marines.

We also designed the smaller escort class named Hera class. It would be 10 decks with a single launch bay down a central corridor on deck 9 with a storage bay of 1 squadron of raptors and vipers with a straight drop option on deck 10. Engineering would be above the launch bay on deck Bridge is place on deck 3 with auxiliary bridge on Deck 6. Deck 6 also contains the Medical bay, science department, the transporter room, and the armory. Deck 7 would contain cargo bays 1 and 2 as well as stellar cartography. Decks 1-4 are crew quarters except for the bridge with guest quarters on deck 5 along with the mess hall.

The Hera will have the same shielding configuration as the Dominion but will have 24 anti-fighter ship lasers, 4 plasma torpedo tubes, and 4 rail gun laser banks. Its crew configuration will have 4 shifts of 9 bridge crew, the commander and the colonel, 4 shifts of 10 crewmen in engineering along with a chief engineer, 5 medical personnel in the med bay, 4 shifts of 11 damage control teams, 80 pilots including the CAG, 4 shifts of 10 deck crewman with 1 deck chief, and 21 marines for a total of 250.

The day after the designs were completed, the two mobile repair ships arrived with two Jupiter class Battlestars. Included with the ships were the ensigns, some more engineers, and some miners. With the amount of miners we had, we decided to take some of the techniques the people on the Stargazer did by building ships on a habitable planet. One was within the nebula which had an abundant supply of metals and minerals waiting to be mined. Many of them were put to work immediately by stock piling metals by mining them with new techniques. The transporter and the scanning technology allowed for quick recovery of precious metals bypassing a lot of the hard labor. The replicator technology allow us to reform the metals into matter before being reconfigured into the necessary parts.

It was decided by the engineers that they wanted to use a blend of 60% titanium, 36% carbon steel, 3% duranium due to the fact that there is little duranium on the planet, and 1% diamond. The ship would be lightweight by very hard to damage. Beams of the alloy would be materialized fairly quickly but still took about a week to gather enough for the frame. Hull plating would be next. EPS conduits were also manufactured as well as many other items for the ship. Day by day, our personnel learn something new and apply it to our project.

Currently, about 90% of the frame is built and about 10% of the interior parts have been completed and we still haven't designed the next ship. Hopefully, we should have more progress tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you enjoy, please review


End file.
